


Favorites

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Mary Margaret & Henry, Lunchtime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorites

_She's not supposed to have favorites. Especially not The Mayor's son._

_But watching him eat alone breaks her heart each and every day._


End file.
